memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rivals Part 1
| number = 66 | miniseries = | minino = 1 | writer = Howard Weinstein | penciller = Thomas Derenick | inker = Arne Starr | colorist = David Grafe | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Margaret Clark | omnibus = | published = December 1994 | format = | pages = 24 | story = | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2290 | stardate = 8673.9 | altcover = }} Summary Log entries *;Captain's personal log, stardate 8673.9 : In the Elikri sector... the ''Enterprise and her crew have hust served as unwitting decoys-- -- enabling Commander T'Rin, a Vulcan officer on special Starfleet assignment, to confirm that Ambassador Sidak has actually been a long time Romulan spy-- -- captured in the act of trying to sabotage a treaty with Nara'Gi Ordinat. With Sidak in our brig, we have done the Nara'Gi the favor of intercepting a stolen courier ship-- -- and taking custody of an unusual pair of fugitives-- -- a native boy named Dalen, and his companion-- a young Vulcan woman-- -- name T'Ariis, who claims to be the daughter of Ambassador Stonn and T'Pring. T'Pring... a name I'll never forget... ... The woman Spock returned to Vulcan to marry almost twenty five years ago. Betrothed, according to ancient Vulcan custom, when they were just children... ... To be joined in a Pon Farr ceremony that turned anything but simple when T'Pring surprised everyone by invoking her right of challenge-- -- Pitting Spock in personal combat against a champion of her choosing. A classic case of never agreeing to anything until you check the fine print. And it almost was, too-- with me on the wrong end of a verytight ahn-woon. Only then, when it was all over did T'Pring explain.'' *;Captain's log, supplemental : Passing 'Gi, the outer planet of the pair making up the Nara'Gi system. From what little we know the inner planet, Nara, is the seat of power. Stonn can provide details of the relationships between the two sister planets, as well as the twenty other worlds in nearby star systems that make up the rest of the Nara'Gi Ordinat. *;Captain's log, supplemental : While Doctor McCoy returns to the ''Enterprise to research Vulcan pulmonary illnesses, Spock and I have been granted a meeting with Suprem Adjutant Vikota at the Nara'Gi Justice Bureau.'' References Characters :James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Pavel Chekov • T'Rin • T'Ariis • Dalen • • Stonn • T'Pring • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise-A personnel]] Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Nara'gi courier Locations Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise-A : brig Planets and planetoids : • Stars and systems :40 Eridani • Nara'gi system Stellar locations :Elkiri sector Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Romulan • Nara'gi States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Nara'gi Ordinat • Romulan Star Empire Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • executive officer • helmsman • lieutenant commander • navigator • officer • science officer • security chief • tactical officer Technology and weapons :starship Other references :government • races and cultures • rank • space • stardate • title • uniform • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • koon-ut-kal-if-fee • pon farr • plak tow • ahn-woon • wedding • Vulcan language • planet • sector • star • star system • lifeform • humanoid Appendices Connections External link * Category:TOS comics